


"I know you hate this"

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration for <a href="http://severinne.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://severinne.livejournal.com/"><b>severinne</b></a>'s fic, <a href="http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/1443168.html">Wash this filthy witness from your hand</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	"I know you hate this"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [severinne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/gifts).



  
  



End file.
